<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love All by Zai42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329596">Love All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42'>Zai42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Genderplay, Pegging, Polyamory, The Heart of Aphrodite | Azu Fan Week (Rusty Quill Gaming), Threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t as if Azu hadn’t been with Zolf and Sasha before, but she had never been <i>alone</i> with them before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azu/Sasha Racket/Zolf Smith, Other Poly Ships Implied - Relationship, Sasha Racket/Zolf Smith, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Heart of Aphrodite</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Oi, Azu.”</p>
<p> Azu looked up from her novel and smiled, marking her page and resting her head on a hand. “Hello, Sasha. Is there something I can help you with?”</p>
<p> Sasha shifted from foot to foot, fluid in execution if awkward in intent, and glanced around the sunny little reading nook as if a horrible monster were going to leap at her from behind a throw quilt. Azu didn’t blame her; it had taken all of them some time to settle. “It’s uh. It’s about - Zolf.”</p>
<p> Azu sat up straighter in her chair, brow creasing with worry. “Is he all right?” she asked. “Does he need help?”</p>
<p> “No,” Sasha said quickly. “No, no, nothing like that, um. Y’know how we. Like.” She gestured, too broadly to be anything specifically crude, but somehow still wildly obscene.</p>
<p> Azu felt herself flush. “Yes,” she said, before Sasha could make more detailed hand motions. “I am aware.”</p>
<p> “Okay,” Sasha said, sounding relieved that she wouldn’t have to spell it out. “Good, okay. Because, like...we were kinda wondering, right, if um. You might...be interested...” She began to gesture again, and Azu spoke quickly to cut her off.</p>
<p> “Are you asking if I would like to join you?”</p>
<p> “Yeah!” Sasha said brightly. “Like - only if you want to, I mean. Cuz like, we’ve done stuff with other people before, y’know, and it’s always been fun, and uhm.” And now Sasha looked her up and down, blatantly obvious, and Azu felt a flattered little thrill go through her even as she blushed hotly again. “We, y’know. Like you.”</p>
<p> “I’m flattered,” Azu said, grinning helplessly in spite of herself. “I...that sounds lovely.”</p>
<p> “Yeah?” Sasha said, scuffing a stocking foot against the edge of the carpet. She seemed pleased, lighting up like she did when presented with a particularly good knife. “I mean - great. Tonight maybe? After dinner? If you want.”</p>
<p> “Perfect,” Azu said, settling back in her chair; her expression had shifted into something sultry and smoky, and Sasha gave a pleased little wriggle. “I’ll see you then.”</p>
<hr/>
<p> Dinner was, as ever, a chaotic affair, and Azu slipped away early, while Cel was in the middle of one of their more engaging stories. She only intended to slip into her room, settle herself for a moment, get herself cleaned up. Instead she heard voices at the top of the stairs.</p>
<p> “ - nervous, are you, darling?”</p>
<p> Azu paused at the landing, feeling a little guilty about eavesdropping, but not quite guilty enough to stop.</p>
<p> “I’m...I guess. A little.”</p>
<p> Azu peered around the corner. Wilde was leaning up against the wall facing away from her, presumably addressing Zolf. She could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. “I don’t think you need to be,” he said. He reached down, and Azu could imagine him smoothing a stray lock of hair from Zolf’s eyes. “You can trust Azu.”</p>
<p> “Yeah,” Zolf said. “I mean, yeah, I know, I...”</p>
<p> Azu had always found it precious, how Wilde had to bend at the waist to capture Zolf’s lips in a kiss. She smiled, watching him do it now. He murmured something too soft for her to hear, and Azu started up the stairs again. Wilde straightened, turned, caught her eye. She smiled; he winked. “Have fun, darling,” he said, turning back to Zolf, who had gone a deep pink. “I’ll give Grizzop your love,” he added salaciously, and gave Azu a pat on the shoulder as he slipped past her on the stairs.</p>
<p> Azu turned to Zolf; he shrugged at her, a hopelessly fond expression on his face. “He’s. I mean. You know.”</p>
<p> Azu grinned. “I do. Would you like to get started, or shall we wait for Sasha?”</p>
<p> Azu hadn’t been expecting the flustered reaction that caused; Zolf actually sputtered. “I,” he said. “Um. B-best to - not that I don’t want - I just mean, um. We should...wait.”</p>
<p> Azu arched an eyebrow. “All right,” she said. “I’ll go get ready, then.” She had to pass him to get to her room; on impulse, she reached out and trailed her fingertips along his jaw, feeling out the texture of his beard. She heard his sharp intake of breath, but didn’t look behind her to see his reaction until she had reached her door. His hand had come up to cradle his cheek where her own hand had been.</p>
<hr/>
<p>  Azu wasn’t quite sure what to expect. Sasha and Zolf - they were <em>private,</em> moreso than any of the others. It wasn’t as if Azu hadn’t been with them before, but she had never been alone with them before; usually there was some mediator, some balacing mechanism in the form of one of the others. This particular branch of their complicated family tree was one that Azu hadn’t yet tested the weight of.</p>
<p> So when she entered Sasha’s room to find Zolf kneeling at her feet, she wasn’t surprised, exactly, but she did turn to Sasha to gauge where her own place might be.</p>
<p> Sasha, for her part, gestured to an overstuffed chair in the corner. “You want to watch for a bit?” she asked, but it wasn’t really a question, and Sasha didn’t have any of her usual uncertain awkwardness about her now. Azu obeyed, crossing the room, keenly aware of Sasha and Zolf’s eyes following her every step of the way. She sat, crossing her legs primly.</p>
<p> Sasha leaned back on her heels - she was wearing her boots again, Azu noticed. “How we feeling today, princess?” Sasha asked, and for one dizzying moment Azu thought she was addressing her, but - no. Her eyes were locked on Zolf. Azu’s breath caught a little in her throat. “You been good?”</p>
<p> Zolf took a shuddering breath; he cast a glance at her from the corner of his eye, and Azu tried to look - interested? Nonjudgmental? She wasn’t sure yet, her place here. Zolf licked his lips and looked down again. “I - I - ”</p>
<p> Sasha’s hand tangled in Zolf’s hair and she tugged, not too hard, just enough that Zolf would tip back, bare his throat to her. His eyes fluttered closed. “Don’t look at her,” Sasha said. “Look at me. Tell me what you need.”</p>
<p> Some of the taut-wire tension had left Zolf’s shoulders. “C-can I,” he started, then licked his lips and began again. “Can I eat you out, daddy?”</p>
<p> Azu pressed a hand to her mouth to stop the sound that threatened to burst from her throat. She was sure her eyes were the size of dinner plates - she realized she had leaned forward on her knees. Her eyes flickered to Sasha, wondering if she’d be told to get back, but Sasha wasn’t looking at her, and Azu didn’t want to miss anything. Not the smallest twitch of Zolf’s expression, not the minutest shift of Sasha’s fingers.</p>
<p> “You want me to sit on your face?” (Azu squeezed her legs together.) Zolf nodded eagerly, and Sasha walked him backwards, easing him onto his back, his legs still bent up beneath him. “All right?” Sasha asked, and Zolf nodded, reaching for her hips. Sasha knocked his hands away. “C’mon,” she said, lowering herself to crouch over his chest. “You want Azu to think you’re a good girl, right?”</p>
<p> Azu couldn’t stop the sound <em>that</em> pulled from her. Sasha looked up at her and <em>winked,</em> damn her, like she were <em>Wilde</em> or something. Azu already felt hot all over, but she was sure that made her blush.</p>
<p> Sasha stood smoothly (and Zolf whined, when she wasn’t sitting over him, anymore) and waltzed over to Azu’s chair. Azu looked up at her helplessly. “Undress me,” she said.</p>
<p> “Oh,” Azu replied, very cleverly. “Oh!” she added, as the actual meaning of the words caught up with her. “Oh, yes, of course.” Sasha arched an eyebrow at her, and Azu’s mouth went dry. “I mean - yes, daddy.” Zolf let out a petulant little noise and Azu wanted so, so badly to look at him, to watch him squirm where he’d been left on the floor, but instead she focused on the laces of Sasha’s trousers. Her fingers trembled.</p>
<p> The dark thatch of hair between Sasha’s thighs was tempting and perfect and already smelled of sex, and Azu wanted so badly to run her fingers through it, but she hadn’t been given permission. With herculean effort, she pulled back, eyes going up to Sasha’s face. Sasha patted her cheek. “Good girl,” she said.</p>
<p> Zolf had gone still while Azu had peeled Sasha’s clothes away, like he had needed a moment without being focused on to settle. He looked dreamily up at Sasha as she knelt down over him. “Ready, princess?” she asked, thumbing at his cheek.</p>
<p> “Yes, daddy,” he rumbled, and moaned, full-throated and grateful, when Sasha finally lowered herself onto his mouth. “Thank you,” he mumbled around her. “S’good, so good, thank you - ”</p>
<p> “I know,” Sasha sighed, rolling her hips, sinking her hand into Zolf’s hair. “I know, shh.”</p>
<p> Azu watched, enraptured, and the awareness that they must do this often settled hot and heavy between her thighs. The way Zolf clutched at Sasha’s thighs; the careful, precise movements of Sasha’s hips; this was calculated, practiced, and that Azu got to witness it sent a thrill up her spine. She shifted in her seat. Sasha’s dark, sharp eyes snapped up at the movement.</p>
<p> “Touch yourself,” she said. Beneath her, Zolf didn’t so much as shift an inch; that order was for <em>Azu.</em></p>
<p> “Yes, daddy,” Azu said weakly. She had worn a skirt. Thought it would make her life easier. It did mean that, when she lifted it up, she was utterly exposed to Sasha’s gaze, so sharp it was nearly a physical touch, like the tip of one of her daggers. Dear gods, Azu was already so wet. One finger sank into her aching cunt like it was nothing.</p>
<p> Zolf’s eyes had drifted closed; Azu could see him, hard in his trousers, but his hands remained at Sasha’s thighs, holding her against his face. Azu wished she had a better view of him, of his mouth working Sasha’s cunt, what he was doing with his tongue. She fucked two more fingers into herself, impatient, wanting to feel the burn of a sudden stretch. She ground the heel of her palm against her clit, full and flushed and heavy with blood.</p>
<p> “Hey, sweet girl,” Sasha said, a little breathlessly, and Zolf whined piteously as she lifted away from him. She swiped a thumb through the slick mess on his lips and popped it into her mouth; he watched her with desperate, adoring eyes. “Sit up.” Zolf did, nuzzling into Sasha’s chest, his arms coming up to wrap around her. Sasha dropped a kiss to his hair. “Hang on,” she murmured. Azu slowed the urgent press of her fingers into herself and watched Sasha strip Zolf down.</p>
<p> She had seen Zolf without his clothes before. But, gods, she had never seen him quite this naked. She didn’t realize she was staring until Sasha nodded over in her direction. “Go take care of Azu,” she said. “And I’ll fuck you. Good?”</p>
<p> Zolf moaned and nodded. “Yeah,” he said dizzily. “Yeah. Okay, daddy.”</p>
<p> Azu watched dumbly as Zolf crawled towards her; she pulled her fingers from her cunt and offered him her hand, watching in heady fascination as his lips parted and he accepted three of her fingers into his mouth with barely a wince. It wasn’t as if she had small hands. “Oh,” she sighed, and Zolf looked up at her. It was possibly the most relaxed she had ever seen him. “She - daddy’s very good to you, isn’t she?” Azu asked, stroking lightly over Zolf’s tongue.</p>
<p> He closed his eyes and shivered forward. “Yeah,” he murmured as she pulled her hand away. “Let me - ?”</p>
<p> Azu parted her legs and Zolf sank between them, lapping eagerly at her cunt. Over his shoulder, Azu could see Sasha slipping on a harness. Azu fell back against the chair, stroking her fingers through Zolf’s hair. She felt more than saw Sasha settle behind Zolf, felt him let out a breath against her soaked thigh, felt him moan around her clit when Sasha began to finger him open.</p>
<p> “Good girl,” Sasha murmured; Azu looked down to see her draped over Zolf’s back, pressing kisses to the slope of his shoulders. “I’ve got you, princess.” Her hips pressed forward; Zolf melted into Azu’s lap. His tongue became soft and flat against her clit, sweet little kitten licks as he was fucked. Azu could feel Sasha’s thrusts rock him up against her. Azu wasn’t certain if she was meant to wait for permission to come, but she had been buzzing with arousal for too long not to - not with Sasha rolling fluidly against Zolf, not with Zolf slick and keening against her cunt. Azu cried out as her orgasm pulsed through her in a staccato rhythm, building, building, building, then breaking in a hot wave of white.</p>
<p> Azu sagged in her chair, splayed open shamelessly. She reached out to lace her fingers with Zolf’s, watching fondly as he ground back against Sasha, his face slack and open with pleasure. “What a good girl you are for daddy,” Azu murmured, and Zolf spat a string of curses as he came.</p>
<p> Sasha slowed her hips to a slow grind, her eyes fluttering closed, a faint crease between her brows. “Zolf,” she said, more distracted than she had been all night. “Zolf, I need - ”</p>
<p> Zolf shifted, pulled off her cock to turn in her arms, to pull her close and slip a hand between her legs; Sasha thrust against him, teeth bared, clearly concentrating hard on something. Azu leaned over Zolf and kissed her, channeling a soft wave of positive energy into her, and Sasha sighed as she came, the tension leaving her body in a slow downward wave. “Mm,” she said after a while, leaning back on her heels, her arms wrapped loosely around Zolf’s waist. “That’s right handy, that.”</p>
<p> “Oh, yes, well,” Azu said. “Aphrodite is very much in favor of everyone getting their due.” Zolf snorted; he had relaxed alongside Sasha, leaning up against her, his eyes closed, his face serene. Azu was overcome with the urge to kiss him, too, and maybe carry him to bed and tuck him in. She settled for petting his hair. “Would you...like me to leave?” Azu asked.</p>
<p> “No,” Sasha said. “I mean. You can if you want? You don’t have to. You can stay.”</p>
<p> “Please stay,” Zolf murmured, and Azu’s heart swelled.</p>
<p> From down the hall, there was the sound of Grizzop cackling, loud and pleased. Azu settled into her chair and basked in the pleasant knowledge that her family was nearby. “Of course I’ll stay,” she said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>